Reunion
by Winterblazewolf
Summary: Mr Dickenson decides that the beyblading teams need a little get together. Don't you think so too? xD


Another story. The idea suddenly got stuck in my head and I decided to write it. Enjoy.

The Bladebreakers lazed around in Tyson's lawn boredly, awaiting in anticipation the arrival of their friends; namely, the other teams.

They, or rather Mr. Dickenson, decided to have a sort of reunion get-together since it has been almost one year, and more for some of them, since they had last met.

Somehow, they had also managed to get in touched with the Saint Shields. Apparently, Ozuma left Kenny his email before they left. Tyson was still a bit shocked that Ozuma had an email, considering that he did grow up in a village that was well… out of date?

A loud banging on the door caused all the Bladebreakers to snap out of their musings and to run to the door, excluding Kai, who made his way towards the door slowly.

Max was the first one to reach the door, having just eaten one whole jar of sugar and was currently hyperactive.

He threw open the doors energetically to reveal the White Tiger standing in front of the door. All of them had a huge smile on their face when the sight of Bladebreakers came into view.

Lee stood straight at the door with his arms folded across his chest. Mariah was leaning against the wall with one hand in her pocket. Gary was standing beside Lee, eating a banana and Kevin was swinging from tree to tree, apparently having the time of his life.

"Lee! Mariah! Guys, I missed you!" Rei exclaimed, glad to be able to see his childhood friends again after such a long time as he ushered them into the house.

"Kevin! Get in here!" Lee commanded as Kevin jumped down form a tree he was on currently and got into Tyson's house.

"Rei, buddy, how are you?" Lee grinned as he punched Rei lightly on the shoulder.

Rei smiled back, "Just fine, my friend. And you?"

"Oh! We're fine too, just a little sad that you weren't there with us but since you're here now, everything's ok!" Mariah chirped, flashing Rei a huge smile.

"Very touching, Mariah. Hm, sure you don't have a crush on Rei, huh?" a voice spoke out from behind them, causing them to turn around.

Standing in the doorway was none other than the Majestics. The one who made that remark was obviously the Scot.

"I do not!" Mariah exclaimed indignantly as Johnny scoffed, not believing a word she said.

"Johnny, don't be rude," Oliver berated, though his voice gave no sign that he cared about Johnny's attitude towards them, nor did it sounded angry.

Tyson, surprisingly, noticed that and frowned slightly, "Aren't you guys suppose to be happy to see us again?"

"Oh, don't mind Johnny and Oliver! You see, Johnny is mad because he just fought with Robert," Enrique explained before adding, "again," as an afterthought while Johnny and Robert sent him glares.

"And Oliver?" Max asked curiously. From his past encounters with the Majestics, Oliver was probably the friendliest of the Majestics.

"Err, Oliver's being the _real _Oliver?" Enrique chuckled nervously as Johnny and Oliver both rolled their eyes.

"No, actually he quarreled with Oliver too," Johnny explained at the curious looks on the other bladers.

"I did not! It was a misunderstanding!"

"Oh right, having me believe you doesn't work. You have to get _him_ to believe you," Johnny stated as a matter of factly as he jerked his thumb towards Oliver, who was looking rather peeved.

"Hehe, Oliver?" Enrique asked anxiously.

Oliver rolled his eyes again and the look of anger was magically with a smile as he asked somewhat kindly, "Are we going to stand in the doorway and block the All Stars?"

Surely enough, slowly approaching them was the All Stars with Michael in the front, talking loudly to his teammates, probably about baseball.

"Yo, what's up guys?" Michael greeted as reached them.

"What are the Majestics doing in the doorway? You guys not letting them in?" Steve chuckled.

"Of course not! Come in, all of you!" Rei said, as he practically dragged them all in at once.

"Maxie!" Judy cooed the moment hey eyes caught sight of her son.

"Mom!" Max shouted, as he jumped into his mother's outstretched arms.

"I missed you. How have you been?"

"I've been just fine, mom. How's your researching going on in America?"

"Ah, we've been very busy recently…" their voices faded away as both mother and son headed inside the house.

"Jeez, forgets about us the moment she sees her son!" Rick laughed while the others grinned in response.

"The Bega, Bertherz Battalion and Saint Shields teams are coming," Kai said in monotone though Rei swore he heard a tint of sadness etched into those words but it was gone so fast that Rei doubted it had even been there at all.

"How would you know?" Eddy asked in surprise, and as if to prove that Kai was right, there was a knock on the door.

Rei opened the door and indeed, the Bega, Bertherz Battalion and Saint Shields were there, all with smiles on their faces.

"Ok, how did you know that?" Eddy corrected as Kai plainly ignored him.

"Fine, be the cool guy."

"Hello. It's been a long time since we met," Brooklyn said in his aloof manner as he walked through the door.

"Hey guys!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mystel greeted as he jumped down form the top of the wall which surrounded Tyson's house.

"Is he on sugar high?" Steve whispered to Robert. A slight nod answered his question.

"Hey! We've missed all of you!" Tyson shouted as he gave everyone a bear hug.

"Tyson! Let go! I can't breathe!" Raul panicked as everybody else, excluding Kai again, laughed at his expense.

The teams started to mingle together and a few chatted while some quarreled. As they were mixing around, a knock sounded at the door yet another time.

Rei went to get the door and in came in Team Psychics (Spelling?).

"Hey Tyson, it's been a long time, man," Kane said, petting Tyson on the shoulder.

"Yea, say if we have another re match?" Tyson challenged.

"Sure! But right now, I would love to rest. Maybe tomorrow?" Kane suggested, a bit tiredly.

"Ok, no prob. Dude, you look tired."

"Kai! Are the Blitzkrieg Boys coming?!" Mystel suddenly demanded loudly as everyone looked at him in awe.

"I can't believe you just did that," Garland commented, noticing Kai staring at Mystel and was trying to ease the tension that was slowly growing as everyone stared at Kai to Mystel to Kai again.

"Yea, neither can I. Don't kill me? Please?" Mystel asked nervously as he hid behind Rei.

"They will. I know they will," Kai said seriously as he continued staring into space.

Everybody was silent for a moment before Mystel broke it.

"So you're not going to kill me?"

"No. I won't waste my time doing something like that," Kai replied curtly as Mystel heaved a sigh of relieve.

Everyone started to go back to what they were doing before Mystel's sudden question when they suddenly heard voices squabbling.

"You! It's your entire fault! Why else would we be here _three _hours later than expected?!" someone shrieked, purely outrage.

"It is not! How was I to know we would get lost?" another voice answered meekly.

The first person scoffed, "'It's this way guys. I know I can't be wrong. My sense of direction is better than all of you put together!'"

"Hey! Stop mocking me!"

"Tala, shut up. Ian, shut up before I kill you for getting us lost," the threatening voice of Bryan said, clearly irritated.

By now, everyone was standing at the doorway, watching the infamous, clod and heartless Blitzkrieg Boys squabbling like a bunch of three year olds.

"Bryan!" Ian whined.

"I refuse to admit that we were lost! We were not! We just simply went on the wrong path by mistake by listening to the shrimp," Tala replied childishly, glaring at Bryan who did not care.

"Guys, you're the center of attention. How you'd like that?" Kai questioned as Tyson choked.

"Kai! You said more than one word!" he exclaimed in disbelief.

"Err, hello," Tala greeted, embarrassed before remembering he was supposed to be the 'cold-hearted robot'

"What are you staring at?" he continued coldly as he walked past the rest of the teams into the house. His team trailed dafter him slowly.

"Why, how dare he?!" Tyson said angrily.

"What a sudden change in attitude. And I thought he was starting to warm up to us," Hiro commented as the Blitzkrieg Boys disappeared form sight, into the living room.

"Oh I just know a way to get them to warm up to us," Michael said, smirking deviously.

"And that way is?" Oliver asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Who fancies a game of Truth or Dare?" Michael replied, the smirk on his face growing bigger.

TBC

Please review.

-Winterblazewolf


End file.
